


Jadan: Season 36 companion (Doctor Who)

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Series: Doctor Who: the "Why Jadan is at least more awesome than Clara" show. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Sheet, Other, Possible new Doctor Who companion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character sheet for the companion that will be the main character of my new fanfiction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jadan: Season 36 companion (Doctor Who)

http://i.imgur.com/zKrCdJW.png

Bobble:

http://i.imgur.com/PyFbPfe.png

Name: Jadan  
Time\Place of origin: 19th century Traken  
Role: Season 36\37\38 companion  
Appearances: All of season 36, 37, AND 38, the Thirteenth Doctor Adventures novels, and the Thirteenth Doctor Adventures comics.  
Main allies: Twelfth and Thirteenth Doctors, K9, Bobble (pet StarKit).  
Family: Alarus (dad) Meina (mom) Apisca (younger brother)

-  
Personality: Jadan is quite outgoing and active, always going to take action when there's an enemy. She's also somewhat hotheaded and very excitable. She's really brave, and also really nice and good, and can't grasp the concept of evil. She's quite casual\pratical and a bit sloppy, and tries to be "cool" rather than cute or beautiful. She is into pop culture and slang from various planets. Pretty much the opposite of naive. Not prone to screaming at all.

Abilities: Somewhat smarter than the average human, can use psychic powers and the Source slightly better than the usual Trakenite but nowhere near reality-altering powers. Natural talent in martial arts.

Appearance: olive skin, dark blue hair, bright green eyes, and a face you may think of as looking quite Asian. (Designed her to be played by an asian or part-asian person) Her Trakenite uniform is mostly dark green and this is also the main color of her more Earthlike outfits.

-

History

Before meeting the Doctor

Jadan was born on Traken in the year 1800 from a somewhat high-ranking (but mostly middle class) family. She went to the Trakenite version of a private prep school, but snuck out a lot. She found Bobble in a nearby forest in one of her adventures snucking out, when she was 12 and an half years old (Trakenite equivalent of human 9 year old). She graduated the prep school when she was 18 (Trakenite equivalent of 13 year old) and moved back with her parents and baby brother Apisca. In the year 1828 (when Jadan is 28 (equivalent of 20), Apisca is 10 (equivalent of 7), Alarus is 56 (equivalent of 40) and Meina is 57.) the Twelfth Doctor ends up on Traken again, and right in Jadan's backyard, too.


End file.
